Christmas Night
by Rayestar Ikina
Summary: Janaff eagerly awaits for someone to come home so that they can spend Christmas together, but Christmas Day just isn't turning out to be as merry as he'd hoped. Very light shounen-ai. RanulfJanaff. AU. Cuteness?


**Christmas Night**

The alarm clock rang shrilly that morning at an ungodly hour that no one would be eager to wake up to, not even the most excited children. Unless, of course, one counted the particular hawk who happily responded to the strident wakeup call, bounding out of bed to get ready for the day, nearly forgetting to actually shut the alarm off.

It was Christmas Day, and Ranulf was coming home later in the day from his extended business trip. Janaff had it all planned. He would go to work, take a trip to the supermarket during lunch break to buy ingredients for dinner, have that all prepared before Ranulf arrived, and then the two could open presents together.

Janaff wanted to have a candlelight dinner to celebrate their first anniversary. No one would ever have thought it, but the only reason the anniversary coincided with Christmas Day was due to some devious matchmakers catching the two of them under a cleverly placed mistletoe last year. Janaff had been extremely nervous, lightly pecking Ranulf on the cheek before trying to take flight as fast as he could.

"That had better not be all you've got," Ranulf had growled playfully. "I certainly didn't wait forever for this!" And he proceeded to grab Janaff's wrist, spinning him back around and initiating their first kiss. The hawk nearly died from all the stares they were receiving, but he was saved when the crowd simultaneously burst into applause and cat calls.

Janaff got his revenge soon after, leaving Sain blushing as crimson as Matthew, if not more than, and everyone else laughing at their expense.

Pushing the slightly embarrassing memory aside, the hawk began to think about presenting Ranulf with his Christmas gift after dinner. He had yet to find a way to either hide or wrap the gift so that the cat wouldn't accidentally spoil himself early.

The hawk walked toward the bathroom, fervently wishing that the other laguz would enjoy his gift, which was, in fact, sitting at the corner of his bed and giving Janaff an evil glare.

"Oh, come on, Eve, don't give me that," Janaff gently chided the tiny red kitten. Eve wouldn't be her official name until Ranulf confirmed it, but he needed something to call her by for the moment, and Eve seemed fitting since he had just gotten her yesterday. She had a lot of energy and liked to leap wherever her paws could take her.

Eve didn't appear to like Janaff, however. The hawk had already suffered more than a dozen scratches in various places, as well as a couple of bites—none of them on his face, fortunately. He would probably need his face unharmed for his job today.

Peering closer, Janaff noted that she looked almost strangely miserable. He reached out to stroke her, gasping slightly as her claws re-tore the tender, healing flesh on his hand.

Forgoing any further attempts, he instead chose to jump in the shower before doing anything else. As he turned the knob, he pondered on how he could get the little kitten to accept him. _Is it because I'm a bird and she naturally dislikes me?_

_But it would explain why I suddenly had to start hiding all of my avian figurines from her sight. Hmm..._

Quickly rinsing and drying himself off, Janaff dressed and checked on Eve one last time before flying off to work. _I hope she isn't sick._

Tibarn chuckled as he witnessed Janaff land in front of Crimea Mall's entrance just as he was unlocking it. "You know, getting here this early isn't going to get you a raise, and it definitely won't make your sweetheart arrive any faster."

The smaller hawk flushed. "You know that's not why I'm here, Tibarn. I love my job at this time of year, and I wouldn't ever trade it. Besides, this helps me forget about the time."

"Yes, I know." Janaff's manager and friend smiled. "And that's exactly why you make both the best Santa and elf out there."

Today Janaff's job was to mainly pose with children for last-chance consolation pictures not as Santa anymore, but as Santa's helper since Santa was obviously busy, though he often got children that wanted to know why they didn't get what they wished for. He only shrugged, saying that it was up to Santa, and then make up a new list of false stories for Santa next year.

Children began to filter in slowly as time passed, and the hawk was thankful that the waiting line was a good distance away from the center of the mini plaza. No one needed to overhear what he was telling each individual child, especially when he was playing Santa.

"Hey, how come Santa was so skinny yesterday?" A little beorc boy stared up at him. "I thought he was supposed to be fat!"

"Well," Janaff patiently answered, "Santa probably works up a sweat when he has to fly all the way back to the North Pole each day so he can tell his helpers what little ones like you want. And besides, if he's skinny, he can eat a lot more milk and cookies."

"So how come he had wings? He's supposed to have reindeer that fly him in a sleigh, isn't he?"

"That's because Santa is also a laguz. Santa doesn't just give beorc children presents." The other staff members often praised Janaff for his quick wit.

The child's eyes widened comically. "Santa is a sub-human?!" Or not, as the hawk's wit utterly failed him. This kid was pushing it. Ugh, what to say? How to respond? He could only shush the child hurriedly, hoping that no laguz had heard that.

"Santa's little helper has to leave for now, all right? He needs to eat, too. He'll be back." Janaff thanked the goddess as Reyson snapped the photo and Ulki ushered the children away.

Now, to see how Eve was doing.

Janaff opened the front door only to immediately shut it, covering his nose as he staggered against the wall for support. If he was correct in his assumption, then Eve was having some painful diarrhea. Nothing else could identify with that particular disgusting, pungent odor. What made Janaff's heart sink a little more was that Ashera had decided to choose today of all days.

He drew a deep breath, preparing himself, and opened the door once more. The smell swiftly wafted into his nostrils as he stepped into the house, making him nauseous. He spotted, or rather heard, Eve in the far corner of the living room, and all thoughts flew to the back of his mind.

She was literally, Janaff swore, urinating from her butt. She mewled pitifully in fright as he approached her. The hawk cooed, "You poor thing. Let's get you to the vet."

Janaff picked her up, knowing she was too weak to resist. Eve turned her eyes toward him as if to say, _I didn't mean to do it! I don't know what's going on. This has never happened to me before! I'm sorry! I'm sorry that I didn't make it to the litter box!_ The hawk shuddered and glanced away. He had never encountered the kind of helpless look that Eve had just delivered him.

When Janaff arrived at the vet's, he was pleased to see that Rhys was there. A familiar and friendly face was always helpful. "Rhys, what are you doing working on Christmas Day again? You should really swap with another vet. I've seen you on duty for the last six years!"

The healer smiled pleasantly. "I could say the same goes for a certain Santa's helper, one who doesn't know how to step down from the plate."

"Good point, but don't go tarnishing my reputation." Janaff laughed. "Anyway, I need you to fix up my kitten. She has a bad case of diarrhea, but I don't know what's wrong. I got her yesterday, and she was fine until this morning."

"Diarrhea, is it?" the beorc observed. "Did you bring a sample of her feces with you?"

The hawk was momentarily taken aback. "Feces? What?" Rhys nodded in confirmation. "Er...no..." He hadn't thought to take a sample, but he hadn't known either.

"If you didn't, then that's perfectly fine. We'll just have to perform a fecal scoop. That's all." Say what? Janaff just gaped. "We will also have to take a blood test as well. You may seat yourself in the waiting room if you'd like, although it looks like you'll probably be skipping a good portion of your next shift."

"If that's what it takes, I guess," the laguz affirmed. He reluctantly allowed Rhys to take Eve into his arms and whisk her away. Janaff sank down into one of the seats nearby. He had better call Tibarn and inform him.

"Janaff, where are you? Your next shift is about to begin." Ulki's voice was curt as he answered.

"Sorry, pal. My new kitten just experienced a major wipeout from diarrhea, and I couldn't exactly leave her when no one else is home. I know I said I would never trade this for anything, but I'm afraid you'll have to find a replacement this time. Don't worry, Ulki pal. You'll do fine. The kids will love you." The line went dead, and the younger hawk was left staring at the phone with his mouth ajar. Reyson smiled cheerily from behind the camera.

Janaff could hear indignant yowls coming from the operating room as he put down his cell phone. He got up, intending to visit Eve, but his cell phone rang before he could reach the room, and he was forced to answer it as he stood outside in the hallway. "Hello?"

"Hey, Angel. How are you?" The hawk's face instantly illuminated at the sound of Ranulf's voice. "Are the pictures going well?"

"I'm fine," the hawk replied almost shyly and leaned against the wall. "You know, you'd probably be interrupting my second shift, but I... I decided to take the rest of the day off." He could hear the cat gasp in mock horror at end of the other line.

"You're so cruel, Angel. Who else could Santa possibly send down from the North Pole to take pictures with? You know the kids love only you. But anyway, what are you doing now? I bet you're bustling about ordering some great takeout feast. Now listen..."

Blast! In his haste and worry, Janaff had forgotten to head out to the supermarket. No, there was still time! He would make time.

"...hear me? I'm... I won't...be coming home in time for Christmas."

The phone slipped from Janaff's grasp, falling to the floor with a loud clatter as Ranulf continued talking, unaware that anything had happened. "I know I'm not that far away, but there have been so many recent accidents that all of the transportation systems have been shut down for safety. ... Janaff? Are you there? I'm sorry if you're upset. ... I love you, precious angel." Ranulf hung up.

The hawk swayed unsteadily for a few moments before slowly sinking to his knees. He vaguely registered the words being said to him until someone helped him to his feet, placed Eve along with a short note and his cell phone in his hands, and gently whispered, "Go home."

Janaff somehow made it home without incident. His head had cleared a bit since he left the vet, but the fact that Ranulf wasn't coming home hurt more than he would have liked to admit.

He plugged his nose as he threw open the door and quickly glided across the living room, grimacing at the leftover mess. The next thing on his list was to fetch the litter box and deposit that and Eve in the bathroom. At least there was tile in case the diarrhea showed up again while he was cleaning up. Janaff also took a glance at the note he had been given.

_I've treated Eve for now. There isn't anything seriously wrong, so everything will be fine after some rest. Just to warn you, though, since you didn't seem to be capable of listening at the moment: I had to stick the needle in three places. I didn't mean to, but Eve is so tiny! I kept missing the vein in the leg and stomach, and I finally decided that the jugular vein would be easiest after all that trouble. I'm sorry for the discomfort I've caused your little Eve. Come back if you need anything else!_

_Have a good one,_

_Rhys_

Janaff shook his head. _Poor little Eve._ Tossing the note, he glared at the half-dried pile of feces on his carpet floor. There would be no traces left, not even the smell, if he could help it.

_There, all clean! Wow, I managed to accomplish exactly what I had wanted to do. I just hope that Eve hasn't gotten herself into any mischief that I can't easily fix. She couldn't have caused anything that big, right?_

Janaff inched the bathroom door open. The coast was clear so far. He widened the crack, catching sight of a shivering fur ball curled up within the litter box. _She must be really sick! It's not even that cold today._ He brushed his hand against her fur, noting that it was oddly wet. What could she have possibly...?

His eyes traveled upward, and the realization hit him full on like a ton of bricks. He hung his head in shame.

The toilet seat lid had been left up.

Eve wasn't completely wet, however. The hawk assumed that she had been attempting to reach the counter and the toilet seat was the halfway point. She had probably slipped and caught herself on the edge of the seat so that only her lower half was submerged in the toilet water.

"Troublesome little kitten, aren't you?" _But it is technically my fault,_ Janaff thought wryly. "I think you're going to have to take a bath. That toilet water can't be too clean."

The bath was semi-eventful, where Eve scratched Janaff across his bare chest several times before they were done. The soap had somehow gone soaring out the window, though. Nonetheless, the hawk was able to get Eve clean without much more splashing. He didn't have any spare towels within reaching distance, so he simply used his scarf that he had strewn haphazardly close by.

When he was done drying Eve off, he put her back into the changed litter box and tied a small knot in his scarf to hang it out to dry on the doorknob.

As he left Eve in the bathroom and closed the door, Janaff knew it was time he talked to someone who knew about cats. The first candidate that came to mind was Lethe, who lived just outside the city where most laguz lived since they were wary of associating with beorc. She wouldn't be the friendliest, unfortunately.

Well, it would be worth it if he could get anything from Lethe. Besides, it was for Ranulf. And Janaff made sure the toilet lid was down before leaving this time!

As soon as Lyre answered the door, Janaff could sense a malicious glower being directed at him through the next wall. The hawk cringed, knowing that Lethe knew it was him and wondering how she knew.

"Lyre! How dare you allow this wretched bird step foot into our house without my permission?" she hissed as he entered her presence. The ire in her violet eyes was so bitter that Janaff could hardly stand to even gaze in her general direction. "What do you want? I don't care if it has something to do with Ranulf."

Janaff was thoroughly confused. "I thought you and Ranulf were good friends."

"Not anymore! He may be my friend, but I am certainly not his! I told him long before your mistletoe accident that I had feelings for him, and that blue cat rejected me so impossibly kindly that it was difficult to hate him, and I didn't. Until you came into the picture, that is. Every time he talked to me, I heard nothing but Janaff this, Janaff that! How can I call him my friend when he so blatantly projects his love for you in front of someone who still loves him? Tell me, could you be that cruel?"

"He is not cruel," the hawk said quietly. "It's because you're his friend that he wants to share his feelings with you. No one wants to speak with someone who doesn't care, and he knows that you care. I'm sure that he rants to no one else like he does to you...except maybe Ike."

The hostile cat was speechless. Lyre, who had been attentively witnessing their exchange, took this opportunity and piped up timidly. "Was there something you needed, Janaff?"

"Yes, there was." The bird laguz was grateful. "I need to know how to take care of kittens, and I was thinking that you could help—"

Before Lyre could even let out an excited squeal, her older twin lashed out with a renewed rage. "Don't tell me you decided to get Ranulf a kitten?! Why do you celebrate this blasted human holiday, anyway?" Lethe's fangs were bared, and her fists were half-raised, ready to attack. Lyre placed a hand on her arm, but Lethe was impervious.

"Do you honestly think he would appreciate you getting him one of his own kind to keep in captivity for the rest of its life?" Janaff shrank back, partly from Lethe's volume. "This is why laguz who move to the city are despicable! They start becoming humans themselves! Keeping pets should be out of the question!" The cat spat out the last part with distaste. She had already risen halfway out of her chair, crouched with her tail twitching in agitated anticipation.

Her twin sister took it upon herself to act, quickly placing her body in front of the hawk. "I think it's time for you to go, Janaff." She threw Janaff an apologetic look.

Lethe suddenly leapt without warning, on the verge of transforming. Lyre was barely able to block her, and Lethe roared after Janaff's retreating form, "Never come near my house again! Next time consider if it was your brother that was trapped in a cage, never to fly free!"

The hawk returned home in silent hysterics. He fled to the bedroom, reminded that Eve was still in the bathroom when the respective door was closed.

He entered the bathroom again, only to hear an annoyed meow and scratches coming from the other side of the door. _What the heck?_ Swinging the door shut, he couldn't help but smile through his tears.

Eve had apparently been leaping about again. Janaff supposed that if she was fine and the diarrhea wasn't recurring, he could let her roam about the house. He plucked her from where she was suspended in the air by her neck, her having gotten her head caught in the loop of his scarf hanging on the doorknob.

As soon as she was free, she clawed her way out of his arms, adding yet more marks to his growing collection. Janaff sighed as he let her go.

It was late evening, and he suddenly felt the day's events catch up with him as he walked out and exhaustedly plopped down along the couch's length. He closed his eyes, still wrapped up in his conversation with Lethe.

What Lethe didn't understand was that no matter what, a baby still needed its mother, or at least a nurturing figure in its early stages of life. It wasn't as if he could just set Eve free right now, although by the time he did, she would be too used to him.

Janaff put a hand over his mouth, his body shaking with dry sobs. He wanted Ranulf to come home, but he didn't want him to reject Eve like Lethe said he might.

The hawk didn't notice when a warm, furry ball pressed up against his side, and he stroked it absentmindedly. He fell asleep soon after.

He jerked awake hours later, glancing at the clock, which read 11:56 PM. Janaff forced himself not to feel disappointed. He got up, rubbing his eyes as Eve hopped off the edge and stretched lazily. With a yawn, Janaff picked her up and prepared to head off to bed.

A loud thumping from someplace outside the room startled Janaff, causing him to yelp and nearly drop Eve. As he slowly turned around, not daring to believe, what happened next made his jaw drop.

At 11:59 PM, the soot pile in the hearth exploded. Janaff's eyes started to water again, from the sooty air and also from the moment he thought would never come. Sitting in the hearth was a blackened cat, busy having a sneezing fit. The hawk just quivered there, unable to speak. Eve jumped out of his arms and ran straight for Ranulf, rubbing against him affectionately, as if she'd always known him.

"How cute!" Ranulf gushed. "Did you get him just for me? I'm in love with him already! Did you name him yet?"

Janaff stared blankly. "Him? ...Oh."

Ranulf pulled him into a warm kiss. "You're so silly, Angel. Merry Christmas."


End file.
